Mobius High School Never Ends A Sonic The Hedgehog FanFIc
by CrystalTheEchidna
Summary: What happens when Sonic and the gang are in high school? I'll tell you: Break Ups, Make Ups, Hook Ups, Parties, Drugs, Violence, Drinking, Friend Zoning and a whole lot more. Sonally, Knunia, Silvaze (These parings may change through out the story, and there are two OCs.)
1. Bets, Sex, and Gorilla Panic

It was the last day of summer, and everyone was bummed out about the school year starting again. They were all either last minute shopping for pencil holders, or they were pre-studying.

Like, seriously! Who does that?

Sonic was fed up with the 'worry-warts' that surrounded him and decided to do something about it, but he would need a certain magenta hedgehog's approval to pull this one off. He'd also need some help convincing her.

He jumped up from the living room couch he was laying on and sped to the second floor of his house and in front of the third bedroom door on the right.

The door had a biohazard symbol on it, a stop sign, and crime scene tape crossed in an 'X' shape around it, spray-painted on top of all that, in lime green paint, was 'Manic The Mechanic" in graffiti lettering. Sonic just shook his head and chuckled at the sight of it. Then, he knocked three times before a voice beyond the door called out.

"It's open, dude."

Sonic walked in and found his brother lying on his full-sized bed, reading a car magazine.

"What's up, Blue?" He said as he closed the magazine and threw it to the floor.

"Nothing much, just sick of everyone panicking about school." He sighed and took a seat at the end of the bed.

"I know what'cha mean, dude! Mighty just called me, begging me to bring extra pens in case he forgets the twenty-two packs that he bought this morning." Manic exclaimed, and Sonic stared at him wide-eyed. Manic just shook his head up and down. "True Story, Bro."

"Haha, That guy's a real piece of work." Sonic had just decided to laugh it off. "Anyways, dude, I was thinking maybe to ease the tension, we should throw a party and invite all our friends!"

"Dude, that's a crashin' idea! You got my vote." Manic jump up from his bed and gave Sonic a high five.

"Thanks, One down, one to go." Sonic cheered, and Manic gave his brother a devious look.

"Leave Sonia to me, Blue. Just go get the house ready and invite everyone over." Manic gave him a sly smirk.

"I knew I could count on you, Lime!" He said, giving his brother a thumbs up.

Sonic ran back downstairs, and in seconds, got the house ready completely. He laid snacks and drinks out, set up the D.J. equipment, and uncovered the pool and hot tub. Then, he sent a message inviting every contact he had on his phone to the party. He checked a few replies before putting his phone away.

LittleBro (Tails): I could really use a pre-studying break; I'll be home from the library around five o'clock!

AmyRose: OMG, YESS! *Q*

SalGal3 (Sally): Of course, I'll be there, Sonic! 3 (:

Nickel (Silver): I'm always down for a party, bro! I can't wait to lay out them beats! ;) :P

Shads (Shadow): Sure, why not, but I'm bringing a few people. -.-

* * *

Back upstairs; Manic had made his way to the second bedroom door on the right. There was a big princess crown sticker on it, some glitter, and those stick-on letters, and they spelt out "Sonia" in golden formal lettering. Manic stuck out his tongue in disgust as he pounded on the door, but soon a voice beyond the door called out.

"Calm down, Manic! IT'S OPEN, DAMMIT."

He cringed at the sound of her loud voice, but soon after, he composed himself and twisted the knob and walked into the room. Sonia was on her queen-sized bed, painting her toes a light pink.

"Sup, sis?" He said innocently.

"What do you want, Manic?"

"C'mon, Can't I just come chill with my sister and get my toe nails did?" He said in a mocking tone, sticking his foot out at her.

"Ew, get your gross sewer feet away from me!" She shrieked.

"I will if you do me a favor." He said in a devilish tone as he moved his foot closer to her.

"What, What, WHAT?!" She asked.

"Let us throw a party." He begged.

"What? No, I'm not letting you two trash the house again!" She yelled. He put his foot on her shoulder, and she screamed in disgust. Then, he pulled it back and took out his phone before dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" She asked him as he shushed her.

"Hello?" A familiar voice sounded through the speaker of Manic's phone. Sonia's heart nearly leaped from her chest at the sound of his voice. She put the nail polish down and intently listened to the conversation.

"Knux, what's up, my dude?" Manic chimed.

"Nothing much, just work. You?" Knuckles said.

"Well, I'm just throwing a kick ass 'Last Day of Summer Party,' and Sonia wanted me to invite you." Manic said and smirked at Sonia.

"MANIC!" Sonia shouted, but he simply pushed her back on the bed, keeping her from attacking him.

"She did? Well, I get off early today so, I could drop by." Knuckles said.

"She'd like that. Later, bro." He said before pressing the end call button. "Still don't wanna throw that party, sis?"

"Fine, you can have the damn party, BUT you better clean up afterwards, and DO NOT let anyone in my room. No make-out sessions better partake in here! That clear?" Sonia explained her conditions for the party.

"Crystal." He assured her.

* * *

A few hours later, the house was littered with teens. When Shadow said he'd bring some friends, he pretty much meant half of Mobius.

In the backyard, Sonia was chatting it up with some guys, but wasn't all that interested. She really just wished Knuckles were there to talk to. If you couldn't tell by now, Sonia has it bad for the red echidna, and she got the sense he liked her too.

They'd talk for hours on the phone about nothing, hung out whenever he wasn't working, and texted each other all hours of the day. That's why tonight she was going to take things to the next level and finally, she was going to ask him out since he was taking his sweet time.

In the living room, Sonic spotted his long time crush, Sally, with her friends, Chelsea and Bunnie. They seemed to be gossiping. He thought they might be looking at him so; he strutted over with his 'cool guy swagger' turned up all the way and asked them if they wanted some drinks.

"That'd be lovely, Sugarhog, I'll have some vodka, please." Bunnie said in her sweet country accent.

"I'll have the same." Sally agreed, blushing.

Chelsea just scoffed and looked away. Her and Sonic never really got along. Then, she crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"I'll have some too." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Three shots of vodka coming up! Be back in a sonic second!" He winked before hurrying off.

"What do you see in him? Honestly, Sal." Chelsea grumbled while Bunnie giggled, and Sally just watched Sonic run off and wondered the same thing.

* * *

The real party was in the kitchen, where Manic had the hookah set up. Shadow and him were smoking and talking.

"Dude." Shadow sighed before he exhaled some smoke.

"Yeah, Shads?" Manic slurred as he snatched pipe from him.

"What kind of weed is this, bro?" He asked as he slouched back in his chair. Manic took in a big inhale of smoke, and then, he started to cough it all up.

"It's Gorilla Panic. It's pretty mellow, but it was either this or something called 'This is Permanent." Manic took in another small inhale before passing the pipe back to Shadow.

"Whatever, it gets the job done." Shadow said with the shrug of his shoulders. Before he took another inhale, he pointed to the corner of the room. "You see that chick over there?"

"Yeah, that's um… Breezy?" Manic said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fucking her tonight." Shadow said as he nudged Manic's shoulder.

"No way, dude, she's wicked stuck up." Manic said, shaking his head and crossing his arms to form an 'X.'

"Fifty bucks says I can." Shadow said in a serious tone, or at least, it sounded serious to Manic because they were really really high.

"Oh, your so on." Manic exclaimed. They high-fived each other while Shadow inhaled the smoke once again.

* * *

Silver got sick of being the D.J. and passed the job over to Tails, who really wanted to try out his new techno beats. Now that he was free, he ran to the 'L' shaped couch in the living room where Rouge, Amy, Blaze, and Cream sat. He hopped in between them and put his arms around all of them.

"Hey, Ladies." He said in attempt to sound seductive. They all giggled and started gossiping about people at the party.

"So, I heard that cheetah chick over there so has the hots for Shadow." Rouge said gesturing with her eyes to the Chelsea who was next to Bunnie.

"As if he'd ever, I honestly think Shadow has a little crush on me." Amy admitted. Everyone just looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Silver's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text.

"Well, apparently Shadow's getting head from Breezy upstairs." Silver said, pursing his lips.

"How do you know that, Silvey?" Blaze asked confused.

"He just sent me a pic." He said as he leaned back and passed his phone around to the girls.

"He's such a pig." Blaze said in disgust as Cream shook her head in agreement.

* * *

A few hours rolled around, and there was no sign of Knuckles. Sonia was sitting in the backyard on a lawn chair with a beer in her hand that wasn't even open.

"You need some help finishing that?" A voice asked. She looked up excitedly, but once again was let down.

"Oh, Elias, it's you." She sighed.

"Who'd you think I was?" He smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"Nobody." She said.

"Your way to beautiful to be this blue. That's Sonic's job." He said, getting a chuckle out of her.

"Prince Elias, are you flirting with me?" She laughed.

"If the shoe fits, Cinderella." He said with a very sly smirk.

Elias is a childhood friend of Sonia's. He was always teased and flirted with her, but all in good fun. He was never serious. She even had a small crush on him before, but let it die, thinking he'd never want to be with her like that.

"You're such a jokester, Elias." Sonia smiled before walking away.

"Yeah, I'm just a jokester." He frowned a bit, before taking the beer she had left behind.

* * *

Manic was now alone in the kitchen, beating on the table with his drumsticks. He was so far from sober; he was tripping on things while he was sitting down!

"Mind if I jam out with ya?" An unfamiliar voice asked him. He could tell she was a girl, but not much else. When he looked at her, all he saw was a mint green blur.

"Sure thang, gurl." He said, tossing her the sticks he had.

Honestly, he thought she was going to suck, but to his surprise, she sounded almost like a professional, but then again, he had been smoking 'Gorilla Panic' and drinking beer for the past eight hours.

"Wow, you sure know how to jam out." He complimented her.

"Well, I was taught by a really awesome drummer." She laughed, and he'd never heard a laugh so cute, but then again, he had been smoking 'Gorilla Panic' and drinking beer for the past eight hours.

"You're really something." He tried turning on the 'cool guy swagger,' but was too high and drunk to even look decent.

"Hey, can I have some?" She asked pointing to his drink. He was once again baffled; girls didn't usually liked what he liked. They talked for a little while and found out they had a lot more in common.

'She was completely utterly perfect' he thought. 'But, WHO THE FUCK WAS SHE?!'

While they were talking about video games, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and chatted for a minute. Manic couldn't make out what she was talking about. She hung up and turned back to Manic.

"I gotta jet; see ya around." She said before standing up from her chair.

"Buuuu, I thinnkk, I loovve youuu." He slurred his words. She just chuckled then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"You're so cute when you're drunk." Then, she disappeared leaving him with all the feels in the world.

* * *

Around midnight, a red echidna finally made his way into the Hedgehog residence. He was still wearing his work uniform. Knuckles was a security guard at a jewelry store called 'Master Emerald.' Although his schedule was hectic, he'd always find a way to make time for Sonia.

As he made his way through the living room, he was given daps and hugs by everyone he passed by. As the star of the football team, he was of course, 'Mr. Popular.' In the living room, he noticed Silver with the girls, Sonic with Sally, Mighty and Ray, chilling in the corner, some girls grinding on each other, and some guys gawking at them. One of them he recognized as Vector The Crocodile.

He continued to make his way to the kitchen, where a passed out Manic lay on the kitchen table while some guys drew on his face and others watched and giggled from a far.

Before he could make his way to the backyard, where Sonia was, Storm The Albotros stopped him.

"Hey, red riding hood." He snickered.

"What do you want? I'm looking for someone." Knuckles said in an annoyed tone,

"I just wanted to challenge your lame ass to a game of 'Drink or Drop."

"No, thanks." Knuckles tried to walk pass him, but Storm quickly stepped in front of him.

"What's the matter? Are you chicken?" Storm called him out, and everyone started laughing, and if there was one thing Knuckles couldn't stand, it was someone mockery of him like that.

"Fine, you fat fuck, I'll play your little game." Knuckles yelled.

"Good." He snickered as they sat at the table Manic lay passed out on.

"All you have to do is drink as much as you can, until you drop. Who ever drops first loses." Storm explained.

"Psh, that's all?' Knuckles smirked.

"Don't get cocky." Storm pouted.

Jet and Wave handed them each a glass of whiskey, and they drank. It continued like this one round, and then, another.

About twenty minutes later, they both had consumed over eighty-nine shots and were both on the verge of dropping.

"Round Ninety!" Wave and Jet exclaimed, handing them the cups.

They both put the glasses to their lips, but only one of them drank it all. Knuckles finally reached his limit and dropped to the floor.

"Storm wins!" Jet screeches as he high-fives his feathered friend.

"Looks like you lose, cutie." Wave said, pouring the rest of the bottle of whiskey on Knuckles before leaving with her crew.

* * *

When he woke up he was in a familiar purple room, lying on a queen-sized bed with someone snuggled up beside him. He knew who it was and smiled to himself before closing his eyes again.

"That was great, Knuckie." The girl beside him said. His eyes shot open. This was not who he thought it was. He looked over and saw none other than Fiona Fox, also known as the school bitch.

"Oh my god…" He said to himself.

Suddenly, a loud scream snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the door and saw Sonia standing there; she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The music died down a bit downstairs, and a lot of people went home, so her scream was clearly heard by Sonic.

"Sonia's in trouble!" He said before speeding off from Sally. He headed to the kitchen and got Manic.

"Sonia's screaming!" Sonic yelled, shaking his brother awake who was now in, 'Protective Brother Mode.'

"Where is she!?" He asked Sonic.

"Upstairs!" They both dashed upstairs into their sister's room and saw exactly what she had seen, A half naked echidna, struggling to get his pants on and a naked Fiona, lying on Sonia's bed.

"DUDE!" They both shouted at him.

"No, guys, It's not what you think. I was drunk, and she took advantage of me!" What he was saying was the truth, but no one would ever believe that.

"You know, Sonia really-" Manic was cut off by Sonic.

"Just forget it, dude. Let him find out for himself." Manic then remained quiet. Fiona just giggled on the bed.

"Now, we gotta spray that bed down for fleas. Yuck!" Sonic spat at Fiona.

"Don't forget STDs. We might as well throw the entire bed away." Manic added.

"Says the guy with the dick drawn on his face." Fiona said before wrapping the blanket around her and leaving.

Sonic and Knuckles then looked at Manic and started laughing at him.

He then looked in Sonia's dresser mirror to see what the other guys had drawn on him.

"Dude, not cool!" He shouted, running to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, he walked in on a certain ebony hedgehog doing the 'freak nasty' with certain stuck up hedgehog.

"Dammit!" Manic yelped before shutting the door again.

"You owe me fifty bucks!" Shadow shouted as the door slammed shut.

* * *

A crying Sonia ran downstairs passed Sally, Silver, Blaze, Chelsea, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Bunnie and everyone else, not caring who saw her. She just wanted to get as far away from the party as possible. She was blinded by her tears and couldn't see where she was going and slammed into someone.

"Sonia? What's the matter?" She looked up and realized she was alone outside with her head buried in Elias's chest. She didn't answer. She just stood there and cried.


	2. HogTube

A week later school was in session, all the panic and worry for the first day turned into panic and worry for sports tryouts and club joining.

Ever since the party Sonia has been distant with Knuckles to the point they hardly ever see each other or talk at all.

Sonic and Sally's relationship got a little stronger each day, making him more and more nervous to ask her out.

Since the party Manic has owed Shadow over 300$ in "You can't sleep with her." Bets. He's also been on the look out for the mysterious green blur that was the perfect girl from the party.

Friday

Knuckles, Manic and Sonic were at their lockers –Which were conveniently next to each other- They were discussing what had happened a week ago.

"Guys, has Sonia mentioned me at all?.." Knuckles asked with a little hope that they'd give him some insight on what was going on with Sonia.

"Nope, but she did throw out her mattress and stuff." Manic answered putting his books away.

"Great.." Knuckles mumbled.

He had already explained what happened to Sonia in 100 text messages saying that he was sorry, he was way past drunk and she took advantage of him but she never responded to any of his texts or calls.

"You were the one who messed up Knucklehead." Sonic chimed in.

"How many times do I have to say it Fiona took advantage of me while I was drunk! I'd rather get fucked by an octopus then let her touch me with all them STDs!"

"You've been watching way to much hentai dude." Manic chuckled.

"No ones ever going to believe that Knux, just suck it up and move on." Sonic advised him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "She'll come around eventually."

He looked at his friend and thought about what he said. Maybe he should just move on, he's already fucked up the friendship and everything it could have been. Why keep trying?

"Your right Sonic, for once your right."

Just as he said that down the hall came Sonia and Elias. They walked straight passed them. Sonia didn't even look in Knuckles direction she was to busy giggling at something Elias had said. Knuckles remembered when she use to laugh like that with him, it got him angry, seeing them together like that. All happy and bubbly, yet she wouldn't give him the time of day anymore. He stormed off in frustration. Leaving Manic and Sonic at the lockers shaking their heads.

He was so mad he didn't watch where he was going and slammed into someone causing them to fall. He himself was still up, since he had so much strength and stamina. He looked down to see who'd he hit and saw a white bat laying on the floor.

"Rouge! I'm sorry." He said helping her up.

"Save it Knucklehead. I know you were in deep thought." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the real question here is, are YOU okay? I heard about what happened at the party."

"I'm fine."

"You clearly seem bothered."

"It's nothing."

"It's something."

"Just don't like how chummy Elias and Sonia have become."

"They've always been chummy since kindergarten."

"It's different now.. I think she likes him." He looked away annoyed at what had just come out of his mouth.

"Well well, someone's jealous." She said with a grin.

"I'm not. I'm over it.'

"Whatever you say Knuckie. Text me if you ever really wanna be over it." She winked before walking away.

"Was she just flirting with me?" he thought to himself.

He brushed the thought out of his head and kept walking.

At the opposite end of the hall Sonic walked to his first period class, which was English. Room 212. His best female friend, Amy Rose walked with him.

"So what'd you think of the party Ames?"

"It was awesome! I danced with the girls and Silver told the funniest jokes. Did you have fun?"

"I had THE BEST time I swear dude, I ate a fuck ton of chili dogs, drank like a monster and got to dance with the girl of my dreams!"

Amy looked at the floor in sadness. She had realized she hadn't danced with him at all. So he couldn't be talking about her.

If you couldn't tell Amy has had a crush on Sonic ever since Kindergarten when he defended her against the bullies. He was completely oblivious to the way she felt though, he only saw her as a really close friend, in other words, she was completely friend zoned. But she never stopped trying in the hopes that one day he'd feel the same way about her.

"I wish I could have got to dance with you Sonic."

"Me too."

"Really?!" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, we could have done something funny like the chicken dance haha, it would have been great."

She sighed at his cluelessness. She clutched the books she had been holding tight and decided she would be straight forward with him.

"Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

Just then Sally interjected their conversation by hugging Sonic. The sight of it caused a little, sharp pain in Amy's chest. She decided to keep walking so Sonic couldn't see the disappointment on her face.

"Catch ya' later Ames!" he hollered, but she just continued walking.

She walked into class and sat far in the back, away from the usual spot she sat in with Sonic. She put her head down on the desk and mentally scolded herself for even trying.

"Rose? What's the matter?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up and spotted the crimson eye'd, ebony hedgehog starring at her with a concerned look.

"Oh, Shadow. It's just you." She mumbled, placing her head back on the desk.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me?"

"It's complicated."

"Let me guess. Faker?"

Faker was the little nickname Shadow had given Sonic.

"Yeah…"

"Your jealous he's head over heels for Sally?"

"How'd you know?!"

"I see the way you look at him Rose. You look at him like he's only guy in the world, like he's the hero who can save you from the loneliness in your heart." He said as he did his signature "quill flip"

"What do you know about it? Mr. I fuck anything with a vagina." She mumbled menacingly.

"Haha, great description, but believe it or not I was inlove once too."

"You were in love once?! WHO IN THE WORLD." Amy stood up from her chair and looked at him in astonishment.

But just before he could tell her the teacher had walked in and began class,

"Take your seat Mrs. Rose."

She sighed and reluctantly sat down.

Lunch time rolled around and everyone was once again reunited. The tables were long enough to sit at least 12 so they all sat together. Six on ones side, and six on the other.

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow and Manic sat on one side and on the other side Amy, Cream, Sally, Blaze, Rouge and Sonia sat.

Manic had been going on and on about the mysterious girl from the party, to the point where everyone else felt like they were there with him when he met her.

"And then she took my sticks and drummed a solid beat it was so rad!"

"YES MANIC. WE KNOW." Everyone said in unison.

"Now, now. We can't blame Manic for being so annoying, he's just in love." Silver said making kiss faces at Manic.

He just crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I didn't think I was that good." A voice chimed in from behind Manic.

They all around and spotted a mint green, alien looking hedgehog with antennas leaning against the pillar with a proud grin on her face. Her hair fell to her waist in big green cuff curls and her eyes were piercing blue like actually crystals.

Manic's eyes widened at the site of her.

"It's….It's…" he stuttered.

"It's you." Shadow stood up with a joyful grin on his face. "If it isn't the beautiful Mrs. Nova Hedgehog"

"You know each other?" Sonia questioned.

"Yes we do." The green female hedgehog said as she came and sat down close to Manic, making him melt in his skin.

"I see you transferred out of Space Arc Academy" Shadow said, still smiling.

"Yep, It wasn't any fun there without my little gloomy-hog" she chuckled.

It was the same adorable laugh from the party. It made Manic's heart pound against his ribs, but they seemed to be flirty which ticked him off.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Manic shouted. His face turning red when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"I'm kinda hard to find." She said with a grin.

"Your telling me!" Manic laughed nervously.

His friends and sibs could see the nervousness in his voice and could tell he really liked her, even though it was so sudden. The girls awed and the guys giggled and made comments like "Get it!"

This didn't bother Nova, she found it funny.

After about 20minutes of talking and laughing the group found themselves inlove with Nova as well! She was like the girl version of their beloved Manic and was really funny and sweet.

She looked at her watch and noticed the time, then nervously got up and said her goodbyes.

"I gotta run, see you all at tryouts later! Good luck. Bye Manic, gloomy-hog" She said with a wink then disappeared behind the double doors.

When she was completely out of sight Manic leaned over the table, grabbed Shadow by the collar and pulled him face to face.

"Tell me right now you fuckin' man hoe. Have you and her did the freak nasty!"

"Me and Nova? Why do you ask? Jealousy?"

Manic gave Shadow the death glare.

"I haven't…She and I were like friendly rivals. But she is on my list…" he said with a wink.

"Shit is bouta get real!" Knuckles whispered to Sonic and the rest.

"Well you better cross her off bro, that girl is mine."

"Haha, don't worry man, we're bros, I'd never get with your girls."

"That's my dude." They both smiled and fist pounded.

"Aww man that was lame." Knuckles groaned. "I was expecting a brawl."

"Not everyone likes to be so violent, life's not a UFC fight." Elias said as he walked over to Sonia and hugged her from behind.

"Elias?" she said excitedly "I missed you!"

Knuckles was beyond pissed. First you got the balls to walk to my table, diss me then hug MY girl? Elias was getting on his last nerves.

"Sorry I'm not a big gapping pussy pacifist" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"You trynna start something?"

"The question is, are YOU?" Knuckles said slamming his fists on the table making it rock.

"You don't want guy."

"Is that so?"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sonia interjected. "C'mon Elias, we're going."

"Fine."

"This is about Sonia isn't it? Your jealous she's over you right? Well guess what.."

He then leaned over and planted a kiss on Sonia infront of everyone at the table.

"She's on me now."

Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Amy and Sally starred wide eye'd. Silvers food fell from his mouth, Tails, Sonic, Manic and Shadow looked in shock. Knuckles' blood had finally came to a boil.

"Move if you wanna live!" Silver shouted as they all ran away from the table.

In a second it was on the other side of the café in two pieces.

"Holy crap, that could have been us" Tails said in horror.

He inhaled and exhaled harshly, his teeth and fists both clenched.

"Elias, you didn't have to do that."

"He needed to know Sonia. You're my girlfriend now, and I want EVERYONE to know that."

"ARAAGGHH" Knuckles yelled, charging at Elias.

He tackled him to the ground and started punching him with no mercy. And he didn't stop til his own knuckles started to hurt.

"Knuckles please stop!" Sonia shouted.

Her voice stopped him in his tracks. His white gloves were now stained red. He got up and turned to Sonia.

"How could you do this to me?"

"You slept with Fiona…"

"I told you I was drunk and she fuckin' took advantage of that."

"Yeah right."

"It's the goddamn truth. I would have never done that on purpose!" he shouted.

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because I was in love with you." With that said he disappeared behind the double doors..

"Silver what are you doing?" Cream asked as the silver hedgehog vigorously pressed buttons on his phone.

"Uploading that shit to HogTube."

"SILVER." They all shouted at him in unison.

"What?" he said putting his hands up innocently.


	3. Cheetah Girl Vs The Blue Blur

Later That Day

When school finally let out everyone went to the clubs to sign up or sports tryouts.  
On the track outside Sonic, Chelsea, Shadow, Sally, Mina, Espio and Blaze stood doing their stretches and conversated amongst each other.

"Get ready to lose cobalt." Chelsea hissed at Sonic.

"Only in your dreams Chels" He gave her a big grin.

Shadow chuckled lightly in the background at their conversation.

"Kinda like how Sally ever wanting you?"

"You need some cheetos, you get a little annoying when your hungry cheeah pet."

"At least my furs natural colored, you look like a four year olds mistake from a coloring book."

They both got in each others faces with big smirks. The rest of the competitors just watched them.

"Hmph, they act like we're no competition." Espio scoffed, looking away from their direction.  
Blaze, Mina and Shadow nodded in agreement. Sally walked over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Heya' Sal!"

"Sally? What are you doing here? Your not a runner." Chelsea questioned.

"Well umm, I thought…" She looked at her feet and blushed a bit "we could spend more time together this way…" She looked directly at Sonic but then added "All of you, all of you guys I mean"

"All of you! Get your tails on the track right now!" Coach Vector hollered as he blew his whistle.

Everybody took their marks and when the whistle was blown they sped off. Sonic was in the lead of course, Shadow and Chelsea lagged a little ways behind at the same speed, while Blaze, Mina and Espio followed up behind. Sally, unfortunately didn't have the speed of the others and was completely left in the dust, but she still gave it her all. She ran at a good speed, just not as good as Sonic or the others.

"Sorry cheetah girl, I'm the ultimate life form and no one's beating me on this track." Shadow said to Chelsea as they ran side by side.

She just gave him a look of confidence before taking off at a ridiculous speed, leaving him behind as she sped after Sonic.

"Incredible!" he thought to himself. Before accelerating to catch up.

It was now Chelsea and Sonic nose to nose and only a little ways to go before the finish line could be reached.

"So I guess you haven't heard.." Chelsea began.

"Heard what?" Sonic played along.

"Cheetah's are the fastest thing alive.!" She spat before accelerating away from him.

He kept his cool though, not worried at all. When she was close enough to the point where she was sure of herself he increased his speed 10x surpassing her. He even started running backwards and doing his cocky tricks.

He looked back at Sally who seemed to be struggling before collapsing on the ground.

He lost focus with concern tripping and falling himself.

"Sal!" he shouted

His fall gave Chelsea the edge she needed to cross the finish line.

"You shouldn't act so over confident cobalt." She said before running back to her friend.

He looked at her with frustration. He had never lost to anyone before. Or even cared when others collapsed from exhaustion trying to keep up with him, but Sally was a different story. He got up, dusted himself off and rushed over to Sally.

"Are you okay Sal?" he asked with such concern.

"I'm, I'm alright." She sounded dizzy.  
"I'll take you to the nurse."

"No, I will." Chelsea said.

"Wha?"

"She obviously only came here for YOU, you've done enough damage.. Just go. I've got her." Chelsea hissed, anger steamed in her voice.

Before Sonic could protest or even get a word in Chelsea already had Sally up and hoisted around her shoulder heading to the school building.

"That girl…" He mumbled to himself.

Shadow came up beside him..

"There's something about her that's so familiar.." He said flipping his quills.

_

In the gym Knuckles was killing the competition in his wrestling tryouts. No one could hold the red echidna down for even a second. The events from this morning manifested themselves into a rage causing him to rampage on the competition, it was like there was no competition.

His final match up was with another echidna who had a helmet on, concealing his face.

"You won't be winning this match red." the masked echidna said spitting to the side.

"Bring it."

When the match started Knuckles was baffled to find himself on the ground with his legs and arms twisted into pretzel shapes.  
"This guy" he thought in his head "He's stronger than me."  
Even so, he had no intention of losing. He quickly flipped it on 'em and was now the one on the masked echidna. Mistakenly instead of grabbing his Knuckles grabbed the guys chest.

"What the hell?"

He then kicked knuckles off and held him back down with all his force, which was unusually strong.  
The coach finally stepped in and called it a drawl. he wanted both echidnas on the team.

"Awesome!" Knuckles chanted getting himself up and dusting himself off.

"Yess" The other echidna squealed.

"Hey masked dude..." Knuckles began.

But he didn't reply. He sped off to the locker room.

"Hmmm, it's probably nothing.." Knuckles thought to himself before heading to the showers.

Tails and Manic were walking down the hall to the Mechanics Club when they were stopped in their tracks by non other than Scourge The Hedgehog and Mephilis The Dark.

Mephilis always stood behind Scourge. They were like the evil counter parts of Manic and Shadow.

"Heading to Mechanics eh?" Scourge asked snatching the wrench from Tails' hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" He cried.

"Oh this thing?" Mephilis asked taking it from Scourge.

He then chucked it all the way across the hall. Luckily no one was in the hallway when the rench went flying.

"Your such Dbags" Manic shot out.

Tails flew after his wrench and Scourge and Manic got in each others faces.

"Listen dweeb. My girls gonna be at that Mechanics bullshit and you two losers better stay away from her. Got it?"

"I wouldn't want anything you've touched dude, seriously."

"You lookin' to start something bob the builder?"

"Yeah, start the walk to Mechanics Club. C'mon Tails, we gotta jet." He said stepping to the side and continuing the walk with Tails.

When they got there they saw a lot of familiar faces. Nicole The Lynx, Jet The Hawk, Wave The Swallow, Storm The Albatross, Rosy Rascal and a lot more.

"Manic! Tails!" A voice hollered for them.

They looked over to see Nova holding a clipboard with clothes like Mario. and glasses on. Even though she looked a mess she still managed to make Manic melt to the ground.

"What are you doing her Nova?" Tails asked since he saw Manic was once again having trouble speaking.

"I'm head Mechanic!"

"No way! We're here to sign up!"

"That's awesome! I'll sign you both up right now." She then scribbled their names on the clipboard.

"Thanks so much!" Tails cheered.

"Tails your so adorable!" She squealed giving him a big hug.

He looked over and saw Manic giving him the death glare. So he broke up the hug a little early.

"Anyways, it was Manic's idea to come here, he wanted to hangout with you more!" Tails spoke for Manic.

"Awe really?" she looked over to a steaming red Manic.

"Umm, I well.. I just thought..Uhh" he stuttered.

She then surprised him with a hug and a soft pillow like kiss on the cheek.  
"Your so cute." She giggled "Of course we can hangout more, I've been waiting for you to ask!"

"Reall-Really?"

"Yeah dude, here." She handed him a piece of paper with her email on it. "Text me with some plans sometime."

Before anything else was said the bell signaling everyone had to exit off school grounds sounded. They all said their goodbyes and Manic headed home with Tails.

"Did you see how smooth I was doe?" Manic said proudly puffing out his collar.

"Smooth? you only said like 4 legit words."

"Whatever dude. I just need some time. I'm gonna email her when we get home."

"Enough about that, I can't believe Nicole is dating Scourge."

"No way! It has to be Rosy."

"No No No, it's either Nicole because she's gorgeous or Wave because she's a badass like him. No way he'd like Rosy.."

"Hmmm, First one to find out wins $50?"

"Sure thing, your already in debt to Shadow."

"Oh shit..."

"What?"

"Shadow, I still owe him $125 from last week."

Tails let out a big Sigh before they disappeared from view.


End file.
